Shhh and go to sleep, Bones
by LAIsobel
Summary: One-shot fiction set right after the end of The Verdict in the Story... I think the episode is missing something so... here we are.


**Shhh and go to sleep, Bones**

By Isobel with help of Fanny

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm… surprisingly only the idea of this story is mine, nothing more…

**Spoiler: **This is set right after the episode The Verdict in the Story so spoilers are till that one…

**Author's notes**: I was watching "The Verdict In The Story" and I really like the episode, it is such a powerful one… it has the ability to make me smile and cry as well… but still I think that something is missing there… and me being a hopelessly romantic fool… well here we are :o)

So yeah, another story based upon a certain episode, set right after the end…

And yeah – I have many ideas like these in my head, but I am working on my other stories and I am a busy person… so it might take some time till another one will be posted.

Oh and no – I am not planning on writing story based upon "The End in the Beginning"…

And the name sucks, I know, I could not think of anything… :o)

So… enjoy and let me know what you think :o)

* * *

Bones was standing in her living room. She was completely confused, but she felt happy. She was just beside the window, trying to take several deep breaths of the cool air in order to calm herself down a bit. She refused to cry, but who knew why she felt very the powerful urge to cry all evening.

Her father, brother and friends were sitting in her living room, they were talking, smiling, laughing, drinking wine and most of all they were having fun.

She still couldn't believe it. Her father was free. Her father was sitting here among those other important people from her life, listening to their stories about her life, laughing and telling them stories about her childhood.

She was enjoying the view. She had never felt like this.

Her rational side was screaming at her that this all has been wrong, but she could not care less. As Booth had thought her. She was trying to let her heart lead the way. And now here she was, thinking about these sudden changes in her life.

Angela was watching her friend all the time. She seemed happy, but distant. Yeah, of course she was trying to accept all this, but something was definitely wrong. Angela had an idea…

This trial had been hard on all of them, she knew that. But Brennan was trying to remain calm and rational all the time. Well, she had failed in that. Angela was sure that her friend was confused and kind of lost in this situation.

When she saw her hugging Booth there on those stairs she could sense that something had happened between those two. While Brennan was hugging her father, Angela was watching Booth. He was smiling but he looked sad or maybe hurt a bit. He walked away, alone. He looked happy and defeated.

Caroline and Sweets had excused themselves from this celebration, they were called somewhere else. But the rest had been together since the trial.

They were all in Brennan´s living room, all except Booth.

When Brennan had disappeared into the bathroom, Angela sensed her opportunity.

"Okay, anybody here cares to tell me what happened?"

"What are you referring to?"

"I wanna know the reason why Booth is not here and why your sister has the guilty look on her face. I saw Booth in front of the courthouse. I know that something is not exactly all right… so?"

"Ange…"

"Cam, spill it."

"Ange, Brennan gave the judge and the jury another version of the murder, another possible scenario. She has presented herself as a possible murderer."

"But she was with Booth the whole day."

"No, she was not. He went to pick up Parker. So … she had the time, the opportunity and a very good motive. And Booth was the one who had to say that she could be the killer."

"He would never do so."

"He did not want to but he had no other choice, because he would never lie in court. And she knew that."

There was a long pause then. They all were just sitting there and staring into nowhere. They were all thinking the same. The agent was hurt and he did not look sure of himself. And the anthropologist was happy because of her dad, but she looked guilty and sad as well.

"She did it to help her father. It was the only chance, right? We all can understand that. And Booth had no other chance, he had to tell them she could be the killer, huh? Well, that would explain a lot."

They were talking about them for another minute or two. Those two just couldn't do things the right way. They had to make everything in the most complicated way.

When Brennan emerged from the bathroom, the others were smiling and talking and laughing again. She sat down next to her dad. Max put his arm around her shoulders. She did not shrug it down. She was trying to get used to this, to having the family around.

"I would never ask you to do that for me, you know that, right?"

"It was my idea, Max. Don't worry."

He was still Max. It would take her some time to call him dad all the time. She was trying from time to time, yeah. Sometimes she said the word dad, but mostly not. It was still hard for her. But he could understand that. He was determined to give her all the time she needed. He knew that she loved him and that was enough.

"All right", Max answered. They were all looking at Brennan because she seemed to be lost somewhere else. Then she spoke suddenly.

"Well it was more Booth's plan. He told me to use my heart, not my brain. So I did it. I used my heart. Well it does not make any sense; of course you cannot use your heart, but…"

She was rambling and nobody was able to understand a single word. She was speaking so quickly that they had troubles with catching up on words. Angela reached over to her and put her hand on Brennan´s knee. That made her to close her mouth and stopped talking.

"Bren, calm down."

But she could not calm down. She was losing it. She had tears in her eyes and she felt a dull pain in her chest. She could not understand that. She did not know what was going on with her. She excused herself and walked away. She needed to be alone. Her bedroom could provide her the privacy she has craved for so much. She lied down on her bed. She was crying and she had no idea why.

She hated that! She was so not herself. She was so emotional and thinking more about feelings and emotions and other people than she ever had before… Damn it!

And the worst thing was that she wanted to be with Booth. She knew he would help her to sort things out, to put them into some order. She felt alone without him and that was simply not right. She was supposed to be happy with her dad and brother and with her friends. But she could not be happy without him. She hated the part of herself that kept telling her to go and find him and hug him and say that she was sorry. She wasn't like that, or was she?

In the living room they were all sitting there, trying to talk a bit. But it was hard. Russ got up suddenly.

"I should go to see her, dad."

"No, Russ. She will not talk to you."

"I am her brother, of course she will."

"No, she will not."

"I am not Booth, right?"

Russ had a bad feeling about this in the beginning but then Max looked at Angela.

"I believe that you two are very good friends, right?"

"You know we are…"

"Maybe you should go and try to talk to her. We all know what this is about, but she might need your help to sort it out in her head…"

"You know her a lot, huh?"

"Well she is my kid. And I had a good source of information about her life and persona."

"Don´t tell me. Booth."

Max just nodded. This conversation with Angela was easy. They could understand each other and they could understand Brennan. Oh and of course they both knew Booth. Others gave her their approval.

Angela left them in the living room, they were talking again. Max wanted to know as much as he could about his daughter and Russ was grateful for some information as well. They were having a good time, all of them together. And they never said that out loud, but they had been pretty sure that with Booth, this evening would be much better.

Angela knocked on Bren's door. No answer. She knocked again and walked in.

Booth was sitting at the bar in Wong Fu´s. He was drinking who knows what Sid has made him. He felt like crap. He still could not believe it. He told all those people that his Bones was capable of killing somebody on purpose. He hated himself for that.

He would never forget that look she had given him. She was pleading him to answer the stupid question. She looked scared and hurt and guilty. She looked like a trapped animal. But there was something else in her eyes, the only thing that made him to say the horrible answer. He saw the trust. She trusted him to help her, she trusted him to make things better again, she trusted him to do his job, to act upon his reasoning mind while she was acting upon her heart. He just couldn't fail her.

Sid saw him sitting there, sad and completely lost. He looked like crap. He brought him some soup to lighten up his mood some time ago. But Booth did not even try it. Sid knew about the trial, it had been everywhere on the news. He did not know what had happened there but he was sure that this poor guy was having a hard time.

Booth had been his friend for ages. Sid was taking care of him all the time. And right now he would love to do so again. Well, he was not capable of making him feel better. Since the first day Sid has seen Brennan with Booth he simply knew that they would end up together. But to his surprise they were still just partners. After everything they had been put through and after everything that had happened in those past years, they were still only friends. He could understand that they both cherished the friendship and partnership so much that they would never jeopardize it. But they were unconsciously acting upon their feelings for some time now… it would be so easy just to talk about it and make it official. Sid thought that they would spend some time together after the Christmas. Yeah, he knew about the tree. But no, they were acting like everything was okay. They were so hopeless… But he would never give up on them.

Something had happened at the trial and it had something to do with their friendship, with their partnership and it was hard on his favorite agent.

When Booth saw her standing there on those stairs he could sense how afraid she had been. She was scared and waiting. And when she saw him she had the apology written all over her face. The stupid apology and much more. He wanted to say something but he was not capable of talking. He could only think about hugging her and never letting her go.

He hugged her and she was holding onto him for dear life. They could not get close enough to each other to be satisfied.

When Angela came she released him from her arms. He knew that he needed to walk away because otherwise it would all look bad and stupid. So he walked away, his heart torn apart. When he saw his Bones hugging her father, he was determined to disappear and never come back. He almost took him from her. Max was guilty, yeah, but he did all those things to save his children. Booth would most probably do the same in his own way. He could understand the man.

Max never told anybody, but they had made a deal with Booth. He would stay out of all troubles and Booth would take care of his beloved daughter and her brother. Max saw the sincerity and determination in his eyes, the passion and the honor. Booth would never fail him. So he was determined to stay out of troubles.

Booth needed his time to think. What was she thinking now? How was she feeling? He was hoping that all their friends were with her and her dad.

Booth was surprised when his phone rang for the first time. It was to his very big surprise Zach.

"Hey, Zach, what´s up kiddo?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I am with Jack, Angela, Dr. Saroyan, Russ and Mr. Keenan at Dr. Brennan´s place. You do not have to worry about her. She is not alone."

"Thanks, Zach."

"You are welcome, Agent Booth. I figured you would be worried."

Zach ended the call. Booth was staring at his phone and he was wondering if something had happened to Zach. Well he was more human and less squint now. Good. He liked the kid a lot.

Booth left the restaurant and walked home. He was tired. He needed a shower and then several hours of sleep. He would call her tomorrow; it was Saturday so they might be able to take lunch together or something and talk.

Caroline Julian was a good woman, she knew that much. She had achieved a lot in her life. She had seen a lot. She had been put through a lot. But the last trial was something she had never expected. Booth and Dr. Brennan. She had a feeling about those two for some time… Since the kiss on Christmas she was sure that there was something going on between them. But after talking to Dr. Sweets and to lovely Angela Montenegro she realized that there had been simply nothing. Or better that there had been something like a big thing for a long time but those two have never ever realized that. They were friends and colleagues, nothing more.

She was not really surprised when Angela told her the reason. It was some sort of a line that Booth had put between him and Brennan. Some kind of line that should not be crossed with colleagues. It was his way how to protect her. Well she was almost sure that the line has been crossed so many times that it was not even there anymore. They had never slept together but besides that…

Dr. Brennan was not the ice-queen like everybody had always been assuming. No, she was a good woman, good daughter and a very good friend. She was simply the best in her field. And because of Booth she has become even better. Caroline shared details about the kiss with Sweets and he was just smiling.

Caroline was not happy that a murderer like Max Keenan had been released, nope. But she was sure that he would never ever commit such a crime again. He did it to save his kids. He wanted to save them both from any harm. But now his daughter had been under permanent protection provided by her loving and caring partner for some time and his son could take care of himself… and as far as she knew Booth had been watching over him as well. She had a good feeling about this trial.

She refused to think about what would happen to Dr. Brennan if the jury would say "guilty".

Sweets was sitting in his office, drinking third ginger-beer and he was smiling. He felt good. He was sitting in one of those not-so-comfy armchairs, his shoes forgotten under the table, his feet on the table, his jacked and tie who knew where… He was grinning like an idiot.

This trial was something extra… And those two had agreed with continuing with their sessions. That was so good.

He was so sure about those two. It was so obvious. And he was such an idiot. Booth would do anything for her. And she would do anything for him. He was the teacher, she was the student. Sometimes it was vice versa. And sometimes they were just complementing each other. Oh yeah… He would never dare to imagine that she would help her father like this. And yet she did it!

He was sure that they would have a couple of weird meetings because they would refuse to talk about this all. But who knows… Maybe they would only ignore him like usually and everything would look normal.

Sweets knew that he would be angry with himself in the morning… but there was something he wanted to do for a long time. He reached over the chair to his bag and he put his new socks on. They were bright blue with two white clouds and a yellow sun with a smile. But to his own surprise he had the courage to put a matching tie around his neck. He had it loosened, yeah, but still…

Sweets was just hoping that there were no security cameras in his office. He was sure that with his luck somebody would give a copy to Booth. And THAT would be bad, pretty bad.

Booth took a shower. Or better he was there in his bathtub under the water stream for who knows how long and he had troubles with moving, with doing anything. He felt like having a stone on his shoulder. Well more like the weight of the world. What the hell was wrong with him?

He took his sleeping pants and sat down in front of the TV. He turned it on. On three different channels they were talking about the case. He felt like screaming.

Bones was lying on her bed, she was crying. When Angela entered the room she could sense the mood in there… It was not good. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Brennan moved so she was sitting on the bed as well, facing her friend. She looked so small. She was hugging a pillow to her chest, tears on her face, those sad eyes… Angela felt so sorry for her friend. Nobody should feel like this.

"Bren? Why are you crying?"

"I hurt him, Ange. I made him to say that I could be the murderer. I betrayed him. I…"

"You did what you needed to do to save your father. And if anybody can understand that, it's Booth."

"You did not see his eyes, Ange. The way he was looking at me."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him about this. Go and find out what he feels and what he thinks, huh?"

"He thinks that I used him to save my guilty father. He thinks that I betrayed everything we believe in, everything we fight for and only because it has been about my father."

"Really? Well I would guess that he thinks he has betrayed you by saying those things about you. I think he feels guilty as much as you do."

"No! Why would he think so?"

"Bren… just go and talk to him. Trust me in this, okay? Just do it. You both need it."

She looked like she was thinking about it. Angela walked away. Some time after that Brennan got up from the bed and walked to the living room to join others. Nobody asked about her face and the state she was in. It was so obvious that she has been crying…

She sat down next to them and they were talking and smiling together once again. But when somebody started to talk about something where Booth had been involved, she looked pale and she was silent. And that was happening a lot because Booth had been with her through those last years on daily basis.

Max could not take it anymore.

"Sweetheart, why don't you just get up and at least call him?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Tempe, stop it. You know it very well."

"I don't want to disturb him on a Friday evening. We will talk on Monday."

"Maybe you should know that Booth has been visiting me all the time."

"At prison?"

"Yes. He always brought some photos and he was telling me about you and about Christine, he wanted me to get the chance to know you. To him you are a very beautiful person. At your place he would do the same at the trial."

"I used him, dad."

"I know. But he can understand that."

"He did something similar, once. He made me talk about things and face them and I was not ready … but it was… well that is not important. We are okay, I don't need to go and talk to him, I don't need to call him."

"I called him."

Zach just said out of the blue. He was sipping on his wine, smiling, observing people around him. They all looked at him. Brennan was giving him such a strange look. He looked pale so suddenly. Did she scare him or something?

"I called agent Booth after our arrival here to let him know we are together and that you are not alone. He was pleased to be informed."

Jack and Angela smiled at him, Ange gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Yeah, he had a point and he had done the right thing.

"Zach, why?"

"Because, Dr. Brennan, he is a fine man who cares about us all and most of all he cares about you. Based upon my own observations I am certain in that. It seemed to be just fair to inform him about the situation."

She was not able to say a single thing.

Others gave it some time and then they started to talk again. Slowly one by one they left her in the living room. Camille was the last to go. She was about to go, but Brennan sat down next to her.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, I know you most probably don't wanna hear it from me, but Booth is a fine guy. You know that. You know him very well. You got to know him even better than anybody I can think about. Since the beginning he has been protecting you and helping you. He has been on your side in everything I can think of. He was taken by surprise today and I am sure he is just sitting in front of his TV and thinking about you right now. I am trying to say that you should do the final move. Do it and I am fairly certain that you would be grateful and happy."

"I don't know what that means."

"I think you do. Just don't be afraid of it. Don't be afraid of falling because he would always be there to catch you."

Camille squeezed her hand and then walked away.

Brennan was suddenly all alone in her apartment. It seemed to be so empty.

She took a shower. She wanted to take a bath but her body was protesting a lot so she took only the shower. It was supposed to help her erase the tension from her body, but instead of that she was feeling even worse.

She could not chase him out of her mind. And what Cam had told her was not helping at all. It made her feel even more confused.

She changed into her comfy flannel pajamas. She made herself some tea. When she was reaching for the cup she suddenly remembered what had happened to Booth there. She never told him, but she had the kitchen rebuilt completely after the incident…

She looked around the apartment but she could see him everywhere. She sat down at the table, frustrated. She wanted to think, but instead of that she had only him on her mind. She was sure that she hurt him. She did not like that.

She was sure that something had changed between them. They got closer and closer every single day, they started to share more meals than usually, they had clothes at each other's place, they were sleeping over very often. At first it has been scary. Now it was absolutely natural. And when she saw him with the tree on Christmas her heart has skipped a beat. She knew it was impossible but she would swear it had happened. And the stupid kiss. What was she thinking?? Kissing Booth!! Such a stupid idea. It was supposed to be modest. Hmm… so this part was not really how it looked like in the end.

And today on those stairs she wanted to kiss him and make him believe how sorry she was about the whole incident. And he hugged her and she could not let go.

Bones gave up.

She grabbed her coat, purse and keys and walked out from her apartment. She was not wearing any shoes so she got back, frustrated. She slipped into some sandals and closed the door. She walked from the building to find her car in the parking lot. And that was when she saw him for the first time.

Booth.

He was sitting there in his car, wearing a coat. She walked over to him and climbed into the car to sit next to him. They were silent for a minute. The car was dark; Booth did not have the light on. She could barely recognize his face.

"What are you doing here, huh? Bones, wearing pajamas is kind of strange you know? But you look good in blue flannel."

"Thank you… Well, actually I was on my way to your place."

"Really? Why?"

"I … I want to talk to you."

She was there, looking like a small girl again, asking for understanding. It took her some time to tell him that she wanted to talk to him. He was just sitting there, staring ahead.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand on her knee. He gave her a slight squeeze. She smiled at him.

"Do you wanna come upstairs?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

She exited the car, closed the door and walked around to meet him there. To her surprise and amusement he was wearing his pajama pants as well, some sort of sandals and a coat. She was smiling suddenly, chuckling a bit.

"You are telling me about pajamas and well…"

"Well I was thinking and I wanted to talk to you so I just grabbed the coat and drove over."

"How long have you been there in the car?"

"I don't know. I think I lost track of time."

"Why didn't you come upstairs?"

"I was not sure if that was a good idea or not. I did not want to disturb you or upset you or whatever."

They were just entering her living room. Lights were still on, so was the music. She had really left in a hurry.

They were standing there without their coats and shoes now, looking at each other, trying to figure out what to say. She could not take it anymore. She turned around and walked to the kitchen. He was determined to talk so he walked there as well to meet her there.

She was leaning over the counter. He stopped himself just behind her. She took several deep breaths. She could sense him behind her. She suddenly felt so vulnerable. She was not used to that. She had tears in her eyes. She noticed a picture she had there. It was something Angela had made her a long time ago. She had her family and squint squad along with Booth there on a very nice painting. That was the trigger she needed.

"I am so sorry, Booth. Please, forgive me, I am so sorry!"

He was surprised by that. She turned around and looked directly into his eyes. Tears were glistering in her eyes and she felt so strange. But she had already started so she would not back away now.

"Thank you for everything. My dad is free because of you. I know that you have been helping him a lot all the time. And you never told me! I … thank you for it, thank you so much. I have never believed that my dad would be back with me, not after we have discovered the truth about my mom. And he is back just because of you. Thank you. And forgive me, I…"

She was rambling. Booth was trying to find some sense in her outburst but he was lost. He put his fingers over her mouth to silence her.

She was standing her, looking at him, trusting him completely to take control of the situation. Her brain was still not working properly, her heart was. Booth smiled at her.

"Bones, slow down, okay?"

She took a deep breath. He slowly moved his hand from her mouth to her cheek. He was looking at her and she felt like being captured in his gaze.

"Okay. Thank you for helping my father. And forgive me for making you say those things about me."

"What? You are apologizing to me? Why?!"

"Because I forced you to say something that was completely against your conscience. I never meant to hurt you, but I needed to do that to save my father. And I know you are against it because we both know he is guilty, but he is still my father and you told me to use my heart and…"

He had to silence her once more.

"Bones, you are talking way too fast again. Calm down, okay?"

She nodded at him.

"At your place I would most probably do the same. I am a father and I am a son as well. I can understand why you had to do it. And yeah, it took me by surprise and I am still not really okay with it, but you needed to do it to save your father. And that is something amazing. I am proud of you, Bones."

She was crying again. Booth moved his fingers to wipe away her tears. She gave him a watery smile for that.

"But that does not mean that I did not hurt you. I know I did. I could see it in your eyes."

"Yeah, I felt hurt. And I felt completely horrible for saying those things. It was tearing me apart. But I was not sad because of that. I was sad because I was afraid you would believe it."

"Believe in what?"

"That I might be able to think that you are capable of a murder."

"I would never fear anything like that. And you know why?"

He was considering if to answer or not but he has decided against it. She needed to say it.

"Because you know me and I know you."

"That's right…"

"I should not have put you into that position."

"Temperance, please, stop worrying about it. You did what you needed to do. And I did the same. I would do anything for you and your family. So it is really okay."

He said that and he was already prepared for some other speech. But she took him by surprise once again. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. She held him so close that he could feel every inch of her body pressed against his own. He did not mind. He locked his arms around her and began to soothingly move his hands on her back and on her hair.

They were standing there like that for some time, they were not sure for how long though.

Booth scooped her up into his arms and walked over to the couch. She was not fighting with him this time. She felt suddenly so exhausted. He sat down with her so she was sitting on his lap, leaning against him.

And then she started to talk again. And this time she was not Dr. Brennan. She was Temperance, a daughter fearing about the life of her father, who had risked everything to protect her and her brother. Booth was holding her close for what seemed like hours. She kept talking and talking… She was telling him about her fears and thoughts and he was listening and offering the much needed comfort.

She was silent for awhile but still not asleep. He was holding her, she was holding him and they felt secure and loved and comfortable.

She raised her head to look into his eyes. She felt safe and she felt something warm spreading in her veins. She put her hand on his face, tracing the line of his jaw. His eyes were so soft and warm and reassuring that she got lost in them again.

"I am so confused from this all, you know? So many emotions and thoughts and I cannot cope with them. I am not able to think rationally about this. I have to think about it and I can't."

"Hey, just give yourself some time and it will be all fine again."

She was silent for a minute or so. She was thinking about something, he could tell so from her face. She took a deep breath.

"Booth what would you do if I would ask you to kiss me?"

"Ask you why would you want that?"

"I would answer that because I have wanted that for a long time. And that because when I met you in front of the courthouse I wanted you to kiss me and make me feel better and I wanted to kiss you and make you feel better."

"Then I would say yes, I would put my hand on your cheek to bring you closer and then I would kiss you."

"All right then… Please, Booth, kiss me."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He put his hand on her face, he was moving his thumb on her cheek. She closed her eyes. She trusted him so much that she has been able to do so.

Booth brought her face a bit close to him. He whispered "you are beautiful in your pajamas, Bones" into her ear. It made her smile again. Then he kissed her.

She felt like the time has stopped. It was impossible, she knew that much, but it surely felt like that. At first they were both getting used to the feeling of their joined lips but after a while the lovely dance of their mouths has begun.

Booth was afraid that he would do something out of the line. Brennan was afraid that she was pushing him into something he had never wanted. But they were not willing to stop.

When they parted she hugged him once again. She put her head onto his chest. She closed her eyes and was slowly falling asleep. They were both smiling.

He felt her shiver.

"Bones, are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go to bed, huh? Warm yourself up a bit."

"I don't want to move."

It sounded so girly from her, that he could hardly believe it. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Well you are lucky woman, then."

He scooped her up into his arms once more. She did not even open her eyes. He walked into her bedroom. Her bed was not made and he was grateful for that. He put her down and covered her with the blanket.

"Stay."

It was so simple and yet it looked so complicated.

"Please, Seeley, stay with me."

But that was all he needed. To hear her saying that was more than he could bear. He laid down on the bed, next to her. He was not sure how she would want to sleep, so he was simply waiting for her to move.

She turned and moved and made herself comfortable on his chest once more.

"I like this. You have a very nice and well developed body structure, Booth. I like the spot here."

She put her hand over his heart and made herself very comfortable against him. He was grinning once again. He held her to his side and when she was slowly drifting off he asked her.

"You mean that you think I am hot, Bones?"

"Hmm… yes."

She was so sleepy that she didn't even notice the conversation. Booth knew that while falling asleep people were not able to tell a lie so… he was pleased with himself.

He kissed her into her hair. Just because he wanted to do so and now he was allowed to do it.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"My family, squints and I think even Sweets, well we are going to meet for lunch tomorrow. Would you accompany me there?"

"I would love to. Now shhh and go to sleep."

She smiled and fell asleep.

Booth was slowly falling asleep. His last thought was not about them. He was thinking about Sweets. The poor kid would have a hard time with them… Maybe some nice socks and a new tie could help him… He refused to think about squints and Temperance's family. They would deal with them later. And well, they all have seen this coming for a long time, hm?

Booth was watching her, listening to her breath and then, slowly, he fell asleep with his beloved Bones in his arms.

* * *

_**Okay so this is the end… and now – reviews :o)**_

_**It is not exactly what I had on my mind in the beginning but maybe it is not so bad… huh?**_

_**And I am sorry but I have some troubles with my computer so I cannot really tell when I will post something again. Have patience, please… :o)**_


End file.
